


problematics ship but make it fanart

by sirdave



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirdave/pseuds/sirdave
Summary: i cant write but i can draw
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	problematics ship but make it fanart

hi, hello. i may or may not draw more problematics ships 

i went through a lot to download the image here god its hard hope you like it lol 

if i make more drawings like this it will probably take me a month ha

Anyway we need more problematics ships content i swear and all i read is smut, when will i get a fluff techno x tommy just confessing their feelings to each other qwq 

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think??
> 
> (if i draw more stuff like this what would you like to see?  
> i dont think i can make sexual poses tho
> 
> i always thought in trying to write something fluff i could try maybe


End file.
